


His Other Half

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Twins [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, M/M, Mating, Mentions Of Future Wincest, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, Sam, wresting around, stomach kissing, outdoor sex, biting</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Other Half

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrankyWhenProvoked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrankyWhenProvoked/gifts).



> AU Jared and Sam are twins in this

It’s a perfect day, bright and sunny but not too warm, and 14 year old Jared and Sam are laying out in the middle of a field. Their brother is off with their father on a hunt, one that the twins are a bit too young to assist with. At times they hate the fact that Dean gets to go with their father, but it leaves the boys plenty of time alone, which they do enjoy.

Sam’s about to say something when Jared barrels into him. Sam fights back, grabbing his twin by the hair, twisting his body back and forth trying to escape the onslaught. Jared is laughing, hands grabbing at Sam, fingers seeking out Sam’s ticklish spots.

Sam ends up flipping them, sitting on his brother’s chest, staring down into wide hazel eyes. He’s not sure why he does what he does, but Sam finds himself leaning down and kissing his twin, snaking his tongue into Jared’s mouth when the other boy gasps in surprise. 

Jared blinks up at his twin when the kiss ends, staring at him in shock. He watches as Sam pulls back and moves to pull away, but grabs him, pulling him back down for another kiss. They end up rolling around until Jared is on top of Sam, and Sam moans when Jared bucks down against him, their hard cocks rubbing against each other through their shorts.

“Sammy, want you,” Jared moans, kissing down his twin’s neck, biting down gently on the flesh under his mouth before licking at the abused skin.

Sam nods, moaning as Jared bites him again, “Jay, fuck, yes.”

Jared smirks, moving off of Sam’s body with a wink. He strips off his t-shirt, tossing it to the ground a few feet away and begins to shove down his shorts and boxers. He kicks off his sandals in the direction of his shirt, tossing his pants over as well.

Sam watches with wide eyes as his twin gets naked. He’s seen him undressed before, but never like this. It takes a moment for him to start undressing himself, but all too soon both boys are naked. Jared lays down next to Sam, kissing the side of his neck as he trails a hand along Sam’s stomach down to his hard cock. 

Sam curses when Jared wraps his hand around his length. “Jay, come on.”

Jared nods, kissing down Sam’s body, pausing at his chest to tease at his twin’s nipples. He licks and bites them until Sam is begging him to stop before moving even lower. He trails kisses along Sam’s abs, grinning when Sam giggles at the feeling of Jared’s hair tickling his sensitive flesh.

Jared is nervous when he reaches Sam’s cock. Thinking about this and doing it are two totally different things, but the noises Sam is making is enough to spur him on. He takes Sam’s cock into his mouth, moaning around the hard flesh at the taste. 

“God, Jay, your mouth,” Sam moans, running his fingers through Jared’s hair. He tries to control himself but ends up thrusting into Jared’s mouth, causing his twin to gag and cough. “I’m sorry.”

Jared pulls off with a wet pop, “Don’t be. I want this.” Before Sam can say anything else Jared goes back to sucking his twin’s cock. He runs his hands up and down Sam’s thighs, gaining courage until he decides to bring his fingers to Sam’s hole. He groaned around Sam’s flesh when his fingers slipped in easily.

It was quite common for one male twin to be an alpha and the other an omega, but Jared had always assumed that Sam was an alpha like him. But the way his twin was producing slick, and the lack of knot, proved to Jared that Sam was an omega. He pulled off once more, “God, Sammy, you’re an omega?”

Sam nodded, a blush covering his face. He felt embarrassed by that fact, as the rest of his family, his dad and big brother and twin were all alphas. 

“So fucking hot. Gonna knot you, Baby. That is... if you want me to.”

Sam groaned at Jared’s words, spreading his legs wide for his twin, “Yeah, fuck me, Jay. Knot me, make me your bitch.” Sam didn’t know where the words were coming from, it was like some primal force had taken over him begging for his twin to mate with him, to fuck him hard, knot him, breed him full of his babies.

“Oh yeah, gonna fucking breed you, Sammy. Claim you so no one else can ever have your sweet little hole. Gonna give you my babies.” Jared groaned as he thrust into Sam’s willing body, tighter than he thought it would be, but at the same time so willing to take him. He began to thrust hard, in and out of Sam, telling him how much he loved him, telling him how he was gonna take care of Sam and their babies.

Sam clutched at Jared’s back, moaning like the bitch he was, begging Jared to knot him, to fill him all up. He screamed when he felt Jared’s knot swell, tying them together, his twin rocking into him as his cock spilled inside of Sam.

They lay tied together for what seemed like hours until Jared’s knot went down and he was able to pull out. Sam moaned with loss, body sore, but at the same time feeling so damn content. He wasn’t sure if he was pregnant yet or not, but he knew he probably would be by the time Dean and Dad got home. Sam let Jared redress the two of them, then let his brother lead them back to the house they were staying in and into their bedroom where Jared took him once more. 

It was a few weeks later, and Sam knew he was pregnant by then, that John and Dean got back. To say they were upset about the twins being together was an understatement, both of them for different reasons. John was disgusted by the fact that two of his sons would get involved, and Dean, Dean was hurt because he had been planning on taking Sammy for himself. 

In the end John left the three of them, and Sam knew they probably wouldn’t see their father again. But if the whispers and looks his brothers shared and gave him were anything to go by, Sam knew that he’d be taken care of for the rest of his life by both of them.


End file.
